After so many lies the truth will come out
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: Quil is on strict orders not to tell Claire about the imprint, but that doesn't mean she wont find out... or that what she does discover will be the truth. What's a girl to do when she's convinced the man she's loved forever imprinted on someone else?


_My idea of a simple misunderstanding between Quil and Claire that leads to an inevitable relationship.

* * *

_

I sighed, drumming my fingers along the table in vain, squinting at the sheet of paper in front of me willing myself to not cry out of my room. I heard a booming laugh from behind me, "Gosh Claire, what did your math homework do to you?" Embry demanded as he stuffed a few muffins in his mouth all at once.

I glared a little and snapped back, "it was assigned to me, that's basically grounds for capital punishment"

He snorted and muffin bits flew across the table, "eww Embry gross, just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you have to act like it when your human!" under other circumstances I would have said it playfully but currently I was in no mood at all to joke. I felt like my insides were crying.

Emily walked into the room and crossed her arms, "Embry leave Claire alone until she's finished with her homework" she said while standing above him.

Embry just shrugged, "that's fine, Quil and I have to run patrol in 20 minutes anyway, he said he'd meet me here soon. I'm sure _Claire-bear_ wouldn't mind _that_ distraction" he said with a grin.

My breath caught in my throat, _did he know?_ "what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded harshly, almost snapping the pencil I was holding in two.

Embry stood up holding his hands up feigning innocence, "nothing, nothing. Should I just tell Quil you said hi then? I'm sure you'd like me to do that huh _Claire-bear?" God, he knew I hated when he called me that, only Quil, wince, was allowed to call me that anymore._

Emily shot him a furious glare that had him scurrying from the kitchen before I even had a chance to demand what he was talking about and what he knew!

"Claire?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me, and took my hand, "Sweetie, do you want to talk about anything, it seems like something is bothering you… Embry cant usually get to you like that." She said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said hoarsely. I knew that if I opened up to Emily she would think I was foolish and then the tears would flow down my face over and over and over again. Worst of all she would tell Sam, she always did, and then he would think about it and the whole pack would know! Quil would know… and that would be the end of my so called happy life.

Emily only gripped my hand harder and tried to get me to look her in the eye. I let my long dark hair fall in front of my face, shielding it from hers as I lowered it to the table considerably.

"Claire?" she sounded worried now, and I was sure that my whole body was shaking.

"what was it like for Leah so you think? When you and Sam… you know…" I muttered weakly, unable to finish the thought because my heart was practically welled up in my throat and I could barely breath.

Emily's body stiffened, and I felt instantly bad for making her remember how upset her cousin had been over the imprinting. I let out a sigh and prepared to apologize.

"why?" she asked and her tone could cut through glass, I winced, I had never heard Emily speak like that, especially to me.

"it's no-nothin-nothing" I stuttered trying to pull my hand away from hers.

"why Claire?" she asked again, her tone only softening slightly.

I couldn't very well tell her that I had overheard Jake and Quil talking yesterday about Nessie and- and some _woman_ that Quil had imprinted on. Because that would clue her in on the fact that I was in love with my best friend. God I was _so_ screwed up.

I finally got my hand from Emily's and muttered a form of an apology before running to my room and throwing myself down on the bed.

How had this even started? How had my perfect playmate, my big brother, my _best friend_ become the one guy I couldn't get out my head… at all. I had long given up trying to convince myself that I didn't love him, because it was so freaking obvious. well to me at least, god I hoped no one else noticed, but apparently Embry was in on it, the idea of Quil seeing that in his thoughts next time they were wolves made me want to die on the spot.

I suppose it was my 14th birthday that I realized how much I cared for him… he had walked into the house after a especially long patrol and he was drenched from the rain, his shirt was shredded and he was forced, by Emily, to remove it before he could enter the house. But he still wore a shit-happy grin, just for me.

I don't think my cheeks will ever return to their natural color, the shade of pink they turned would be obvious to a color blind man. I couldn't speak to him, I could hardly look at him. I knew I confused him that night and I cried for an hour about the hurt look he gave me when I asked him to leave because I was tired.

I wasn't tired at all, I just couldn't stand being near him… I decided quickly that it was a silly crush and that I would soon get over it… which failed epically considering that I'm 17 now and still hopelessly in love with him.

Quil has always been there for me, always but over the last month I hadn't seen as much of him, I actually borrowed Emily's car 5 days ago and drove to his and Embry's house to confront him about ditching me so much. That's when I heard them. That's when he officially shattered my heart.

I'll be honest, I knew Quil and I would never happen, it's a freaking miracle that he even likes spending time with me, I don't want to think how hard he would laugh if told him how I felt. I'm 17 he's practically 30, and hot. Majorly H-O-T.

I mean he was like a solid 6'5 mass of hunk. Thick muscles, everywhere. His abs, yum, god if he'd let me I would eat my meals off his stomach. Which sounds gross, I know, but you have not seen Quil Ateara's Abs, their scrumptious. Don't get me started on his lips, their so full and plump, just waiting to be kissed. Hard. And when he smiles at me and tilts his head slightly it makes me feel like I'm the only person in the entire world. His eyes are my favorite part of his face though, because when I look into his eyes his resolve shatters and he cant lie to me, he can only look back into me and sometimes, I swear he looks at me like he's in love with me too, but that's all my imagination, especially after what I heard 5 days ago.

* * *

I heard shouting when I pulled so I walked gingerly to the door, I stopped before I walked in, assessing the fight first.

"JACOB YOU FUCKER, JUST OVERRULE HIM, I HAVE TO TELL HER!" Quil shouted harshly. Ah, so Quil needed a favor and wanted Jake to use his Alpha-ness to overrule something Sam had forbidden. That's my Quil, always trying to get away with things. I smiled briefly before hearing the next part.

"ITS NOT THAT EASY QUIL, YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO RECOMBINE THE PACKS, YOU KNOW THAT CAME AT A PRICE, CO-ALPHA'S IS NOT A FUCKING WALK IN THE PARK, ESPECIALLY WITH YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS, SAM WILL KILL ME." Jake yelled back, clearly frustrated with the way the conversation was playing out.

"…it's just not fair" Quil stated dully and I could picture him dropping to his knees as I heard the plunk.

"I know man-" Jake started to comfort him before Quil cut him off.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU AND NESSIE ARE OFF DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT ALL THE FREAKING TIME, ITS NOT FAIR THAT I CANT EVEN TELL HER, I'VE WAITED SO LONG"

"Quil, I'm saying that I agree, and you know how many times I've tried to get Sam to let you tell her… none of us can… its just Sam being over protective of her" he soothed

Quil sounded close to tears and I had to strain to hear hi properly, "She's my imprint, it feels like he's ripped part of my soul away and is banning me from ever healing"

No, no, no, no, no. this could not be happening! Quil imprinted. He imprinted, and I knew exactly what that meant, he was in love, true love that bound his soul to another stupid horrible girl.

I couldn't get away fast enough, I don't think either wolf heard me leave but I had to pull the car over half way home and sobbed for a few hours by myself.

* * *

And now I sat in my room, thoroughly depressed, and totally heartbroken. I let my face fall into my hands as the tears came down relentlessly again. I hadn't seen Quil in those last 6 days, I was avoiding him. Majorly.

I mean we were friends, cringe, so he would tell me that he had imprinted on some gorgeous model perfect woman that he was totally in love with now. Right? He wouldn't lie to me… would he?

Then there was a rasp at my door, "Claire? Can I come in?" it was Quil. I knew that knock and that voice anywhere, I wanted to barricade the door and never see him again, but that thought alone sent a pang of horrible pain through my chest and I crumbled to him once more.

"fi-fine" I muttered and he flung the door open, his large warm eyes taking in the sight of me tightly wound around myself, my eyes red and puffy from my now stopped crying and he scooped me into his arms.

"oh Claire-bear, what is it? why are you crying?" he sat on the bed, hugging me into his side and practically on his lap. His warmth made me shiver with need for more, more that I would never ever receive. All his future attention would be on his… imprint. Another cringe.

"Claire? Talk to me" he encouraged.

"I don't want to" I muttered half heartedly.

All his muscles tensed up and the next time he spoke he sounded deeply hurt, "why not?" it was barley above a whisper.

I pulled away from his chest and tried to regain at least some composure, "can you please leave?" I asked, not really expecting him to say no.

"but Claire-" he started to protest.

"please. Leave." I said trying my best not to continue my break down in front of him.

"let me in Claire, I want to help you, tell me why your crying, you know how much I hate when you cry" he pleaded with me reaching for my hands.

That was it, how could he sit there and complain that I was hurting him while I sat here my heart shattered into a million tiny freaking pieces! "oh yeah Quil, I can really tell how much you value our _friendship, _I mean I must mean the world to you!" I said my voice oozing with sarcasm, poorly masking the actual pain that seared through my body as I lashed out a him.

He chocked on his response "what? Claire, you know how much you mean to me! what is going on?" he sounded so confused, I felt horrible for yelling at him for something that was so out of his control.

I threw myself onto the bed and hid my face, "look I know about your imprinting ok?" On that stupid, stupid bitch! Not that I know her or anything, but I'm way entitled to hate her guts for stealing you away from me!

He froze and whispered, "what?" he was shocked.

"I know alright? I just- I just want to be alone. Can you go now?" I glanced up at his face and almost fell off the bed, he looked like I had just thrust a hot iron in his face and forced him to brand himself, he was in immeasurable pain. And I couldn't understand why, its not like me not being around would bother him when he's making out with his new whore. Cringe again.

"oh god Claire, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I didn't- oh god!" well shit, now he had figured it out, he knew I loved him and he was pitying me, that sent me over.

"just get OUT Quil!" I said and threw a pillow at him, he let it hit him even though he could have caught it easily and it plunked to the ground

"so sorry" he mumbled again then he was gone and I saw him tear out the front door through the window. Once again I succumbed to tears.

I heard a broken howl in the distance and glanced out of the window, could that be Quil? Was he ashamed that he had never realized how I felt about him? Ashamed that his best friend liked him far too much? Of course he was, how could I have been to stupid.

There was an urgent knock on the door, which I tried to ignore. But whoever thought it was prudent to interrupt my wallowing was not going away any time soon.

"Claire? Can we come in?" it was Embry… we? God I was so not in the mood for more of his crap, he obviously knew I was in love with Quil by now and felt the need to rub it into my face, teasing me endlessly.

"no!" I yelled and he burst in anyway. He looked upset and a little angry, shacking slightly, but not out of control.

"Claire, what's gotten into you?" he demanded, hovering above me looking more and more pissed by the minute.

"what?" I cried, I was pissed now, Embry had no right.

Jacob shoved Embry aside and walked over to the bed, "Claire, Quil just phased and Embry and I were phased as well. We saw what happened-"

Embry crossed his arms, "after everything he's done for you! how could you be so heartless Claire!" he scolded with his eyes narrowed at me. HOW DARE HE?

"me, heartless? ME?" I demanded louder, standing to get closer to his intimidating height. I wanted so badly to smack him and set him straight about how exactly I felt but he spoke sooner.

"yes you! we saw what you said to him! I never knew you were such a-"

"Embry ENOUHG" Jake roared and Embry straightened immediately, silenced by the Alpha. I rounded on Jake, sure that I was going to get a guilt trip from him for something that was eating me alive.

Then Jake turned to me and his eyes filled with sadness, "why did you say those things to him? Claire he really loves you" there we go, good old Jake guilt tripping, but this time it wouldn't work because I was broken beyond repair.

"yeah wonderful freaking friendship we have, I know, I know. But I cant be around him _because_ of the imprint, cant you understand that?" I begged anyway, I didn't want the pack to hate me too.

"no." Jake snapped, his temper besting him for a second, "your 17, you honestly feel nothing?" he demanded.

"nothing?" I cried, horrified, what the hell were they talking about? I was in love with him, how could they say that was nothing.

Jake sighed and rubbed his temples in thought, Embry was struggling with himself and Jake sighed, "fine Em, say what you have to say"

Embry slouched a little and turned his eyes to me, "he's been there for you since you were 2, 15 years Claire and you find out about the imprint and you tell him to get out? I cant believe you-"

"let her alone, right now Embry!" Emily yelled as she and Leah had walked up the stairs.

I had never been extremely close to Leah so when I threw myself in her arms I'm sure everyone was a little surprised.

"uhm Claire?" Leah asked, rubbing my back a little, "do you want to- to talk about it?" she asked unsure.

Emily pointed at the boys, "out. Now"

Embry stood up straighter, "whatever, I have to go make sure the _real_ victim is alright, which you know is not the case" and he stormed from the room. Jake followed without a word glancing at me and sighing before he jogged to catch up with Embry.

Leah pulled me easily to my bed and I released her, "sorry" I sobbed but she shushed me a little.

"what is it Claire?" she asked kindly tucking parts of my long dark hair behind my ear and out of my face, forcing eye contact.

"Quil" was all I was able to sob out.

Emily and Leah exchanged a loaded glance and I was curious about what the hell that meant, I opened my mouth to demand explanation but Leah was faster.

"what about Quil?" she asked cautiously.

"I know about the imprint!" I wailed. With that I threw myself back into the pillows and willed them to swallow me whole.

"you… Claire your crying?" She stated and questioned like I shouldn't be.

I was so confused, why had she phrased that as a question, maybe my horribly obvious crush was not so obvious to them.

Emily frowned, "I'm going to get you some water sweetie" she left the room and I took my chance.

"Leah… how much does it hurt everyday?" I whimpered not really wanting to know how much pain made Leah into the uptight bitch she was trying to recover from today.

she blinked a few times, "wh-what?"

I looked down at my hands, "to be in love with a wolf that imprinted… how much does it hurt to see him… to see them?"

"wh-why are you asking me this?" she was so caught off guard as she lowered her pain stricken eyes to the floor.

"I love him" I whispered mutely, but I knew she would hear easily.

"Claire, I am so confused right now" she said exasperated.

"I love Quil… and he imprinted… I love him so much it hurts" I sobbed again, chocked sounds that made me sound like I was drowning in my own sorrows.

"but Claire, Quil-" then she stopped, she reached for her throat and sighed, she mumbled something to herself then she gasped.

She stood up quickly and glanced down at me, she stared wide-eyed then groaned, "ok, I'm going to straighten this whole mess out right now, get in my car Claire. We're going to see Quil"

"no!" I yelled hoarsely, "he thinks I'm so pathetic for loving him, he- he hates me" I hiccupped down the tears that were sure to come with that massive, life threatening observation.

"never. He literally _cant_ hate you Claire, he's not allowed, now get in the car or I'll carry you the whole way"

My eyes widened, "please Leah I thought you of all people would understand I cant! Please!"

"its really not what you think Claire. Our situations are so, so different, talk to him, please? I'll deal with Sam" she said the last part with a growl.

Emily appeared at the doorway, "no. I will. This had gone on long enough, I'll be damned if Sam is the only reason Claire is crying right now" she said fiercely.

"Sam hasn't done anything" I tried weakly

Leah's face darkened slightly, "Oh Claire, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth, Sam-" she was cut off by something and she sighed seriously angry.

They pulled me up and we made it to the front door before howling filled the sky, Leah froze, she let go of me and dashed into the woods, no doubt phasing. My heart lurched in my chest at the face she made and her quick glance at me, _was it Quil? Was he ok?_

Emily stared into the woods and suddenly a big black wolf appeared running straight for me. He stopped dead in front of me and looked into Emily's eyes. We both knew it was Sam. Then Leah came from the forest she was growling at Sam and his head snapped to me quickly then other to the source of the howling.

Jacob run out of the forest from where Sam came from, he was human and clothed. He ran straight over to me and grabbed my arm, started dragging me to the forest frantically. Emily held on and stopped him, "Jacob Black, explain what is going on this instant!" she was sure to lose the tug of war if she didn't.

Jake turned viciously to Sam, pointing at him, "why don't you tell your imprint what you've done, because its going to be _a hell_ of a lot harder to tell Quil's imprint that he's fucking _gone_!"

I felt all the air leaving my chest and the blackness forcing my heavy lids closed, the last thing I remember was a shriek, Emily? and warm arms catching me. Even my delusional passed out, depressed-Claire state knew that those arms were not Quil's so I let myself slip into the darkness.

"How could you be so careless Jacob?" Quil demanded in a tight voice, "And why wont any of you tell me what the fuck happened?" now his voice was quivering, I could only image the raw emotion in his eyes. The sight made my own heart swell for him, or what was left of it anyhow.

My first feeling was that of coldness, I felt the shiver travel from my neck to my toes, wrenching my entire body on the way down. Next I registered the brightness of the room and when I was almost ready to lift my eyelids something far more important took over my senses.

"Go in and see her" Emily encouraged quietly, she was close to begging.

"no" Quil snapped his own voice still raw with emotion, "I'm not welcome…" he muttered quietly and very painfully.

It was suddenly so much easier to hear them, the door to the room I was laying in opened and I saw Leah standing there, she noticed my eyes opening and her mouth shot open in response, "She's awake!" then she rushed in and sat on the edge of my bed, "Claire, how do you feel?" she rested her warm hands on my cheeks and her eyes stared into mine full of worry.

Jake walked in and shoved her slightly she sent daggers at him but moved slightly, "Damn Claire, I'm so sorry," he let his hands pull through his hair, which reminded me of Quil, forcing me to suck in a fresh breath and shut my eyes tightly before listening to him more, "I know better then to say things like that to you guys…" he trailed off, scratching his head, like he was trying to form a better apology.

The rest of the people filed into the room… all but Quil, the voice that had pulled me from my horrible blackness. I opened my mouth but it was painfully dry.

Emily tipped the water and I took large gulps, drenching the front of my shirt in the process. I didn't care in the least, for one I was practically dying of thirst, and second nothing mattered anymore because Quil wouldn't even come and look at me.

There were so many things I wanted to ask. How long was I out? How had I gotten here? What happened? Why did I suddenly wake up?

But only one actually came out in the shakiest and lowest voice, that even the wolfs have to crane to hear, "…Quil?"

I looked from face to face, gauging there reactions, when no one responded positively I let my tears start to flow down my face again. My uncle Sam sighed and he let his hands rest on his face.

Emily crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, an angry tint in her eyes. Sam let out another sigh before he straightened up and ordered in a low, clear voice, "Quil Ateara. I lift my ban"

There was a collective sigh in the room and then there was silence. Everyone turned to the door and I reluctantly lifted my head there as well, and there in the doorway was Quil Ateara, staring directly at the floor.

I wanted to cry I was so happy to see him, but then I was so upset because he wouldn't look into my eyes, he was still upset.

"I'm only telling you because you have a right to know…" he muttered sheepishly but strong, determined with what he was going to do.

I sat still, waiting. There were still about 15 people standing or sitting in my room, around the bed I was laying in. they all stood up and walked out of the room clasping Quil on the back as they passed.

Jake paused on the way out, "honesty Quil, it's the best you can offer her… she wont be angry, trust me"

"she already is" Quil stated sounding miserable.

I sat up in the bed, if he was going to tell me he had imprinted and he never wanted to see me again I wasn't going to be laying in a bed like a child.

I waited as Quil shut the door and leaned against it tensely and casually.

"you said you knew about the imprinting Claire." He started and I nodded then he sighed deeply, "you said you hated me for it… and I understand completely. I hate myself for it sometimes… I really am sorry" I never said I hated him.

"how long Quil" everything else I wanted to say was too painful, this was all I could manage.

"you know how it works, the first time I laid eyes on-" I realized that I didn't actually want to know how long they had been together so I hid my face and heard him stop breathing, "Claire I'm so, so sorry. I hoped you didn't feel this way, I wanted nothing more then you to feel the other way"

He wanted just to be friends! God I was so stupid, "god, I'm sorry Quil, its not something I can control!"

He whispered, "neither can I" he was staring intently on the floor. This was horrible, I could hardly breath. Suddenly my vision was red, and I was pissed, this was so unfair! Why me!

"I knew this would happen. I just knew it" I stated harshly, bitter now that I would never feel the love I had for Quil be reiterated.

He slide down the wall and pounded once on the floor furiously, "damn it!" he yelled angrily and threw his head into his knees breathing heavily and scolding himself in a stream of profanities and pounding sounds, "fucking perv" was all I caught.

"what?" I muttered, not looking into his face,

"I'm A FUCKING PERV, GOD" another huge pound on the floor, he was shaking as he attempted to control it.

"…what?" I was just shocked at his outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT, CLAIRE, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DISGUISTED I'VE BEEN WITH MYSELF, EVER SINCE IT HAPPENED. A BABY, GOD!" he yelled harshly.

"you… imprinted… on a baby?" my heart stopped dead in my chest, not that it was wrong but… he loved a tiny little baby more then me… it hurt, so, so much.

"What the fuck do you mean? Obviously! The first time I met you, you were 2 fucking years old. I'm a sick FUCK" he threw his head between his knees again and his breathing was so rapid it sounded like one continuous breath.

ME? did he just say me… no, that was impossible, but… he hadn't mentioned anyone else, right? No… and he hadn't said it wasn't you, right? Not in those words… and- OH MY GOD. This whole time, I assumed that he was talking about another girl.

He imprinted on me! when he said a baby… and that he wished I felt the other way… OH NO, I had told him that I hated him for it, and he thought… that I was saying that I hated him! Oh GOD, what have I done!

Quil was crying at this point, manly tears, but tears non the less.

I jumped up from the bed and flew down to kneel in front of him, I grabbed his hands and tried to pry them from his face, which proved to be a fail because he's a freaking wolf and is super, super strong "Quil, look at me" I tried to persuade him into looking me in the eyes, I needed to see them… I needed to see him.

"no" he snarled

"look at me!" I yelled, if I really was his imprint then he wouldn't be able to refuse what I demanded.

"I- I cant Claire, I'm horrible" he tried weakly, pathetically trying to divert his eyes, but his body couldn't hold out longer, and his resolve was weakening by the second.

"LOOK AT ME" I screamed in his face, he slumped further.

he dropped his hands and his face rose slightly, meeting my eyes he looked like a lost puppy, which I suppose he was. Not for long, this puppy was all mine!… I uh… think?

"say it again" I urged, desperate to clear the air.

"wh-what?" he asked broken, he was going to do whatever I asked though.

"say it again, say who you imprinted on. _Please_" he could never refuse me when I begged like that.

he looked utterly confused but I shook him again and he sighed, releasing my eyes contact as his fell back to the floor, "…you" he muttered defeated.

my heart skipped a few beats and I fell back on my ass, a choked, laugh and sigh escaped my lips, it was a horrible sound, but it felt wonderful to pass it.

"god damn it Quil…" I said breathlessly, "you are horrible at explaining things!" I smacked him lightly onto the shoulder and buried my face in my hands laughing and sighing, letting the feelings that had clouded me with depression roll off me with every new breath in a world that Quil loved me.

Shock registered on his face again as his eyes bore into my own again when I finally looked at him.

I hit him across the chest softly, so as not to hurt myself, "we're soul mates idiot, have a little more faith in me, would you?" I said lightly, now that the tense pain was gone from my body.

He blanched and his mouth actually fell all the way open, his eyes widened with school.

A grin crept along my face and I reached over to shut his mouth for him, "don't tire out your lips Ateara, I haven't even started with them yet" I smirked at the dumbfound expression on his face.

"but you hate me" he said no emotion in his voice, I worried for a second that I had broken him but let that pass quickly.

"no… I could never hate you, I was upset because I thought you imprinted on another girl… I thought you would never love me the way I love you" I said slowly, watching his expression for changes.

"the way… you love… me?" he asked, repeating what I said a few times, as if they refused to settle into his thick brain.

I nodded, trying to get him up to speed quickly so I could have those gorgeous lips all over mine as soon as humanly, or wolfly possible. Just the thought had me biting my own lips in anticipation.

He gasped and I could practically see the lights going off in his head when he finally got it, "Claire- Claire I love you" he gushed breathlessly when it all finally clicked.

I held his face between my hands and leaned closer, "and I love you" I whispered a smile creeping onto my lips as I stared into his eyes.

He started to breath naturally again and made a half moanish grunt sound that was chalk full of relief.

I pulled closer, sitting up onto my knees, still not as tall as he was, but a hell of a lot closer to his face and whispered into his face, "now please, _please_ kiss me"

His hands locked around my waist and pulled my closer to his frame, but just as our lips were about to meet there was a banging on the door, "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION FOR THAT ATEARA, BACK OFF"

I reddened in embarrassment and then anger at uncle Sam, then I remembered that he was the one who kept Quil from telling me years ago and I jumped to my feet. Quil stared up at me his eyes sad from the lack of contact.

I tried to pull him to his feet, "I'm going to _kill_ him, Quil, unblock the door" my nostrils were flaring and I was thinking up all the ways to kill my seriously over protective uncle.

"Claire" he warned looking wearily into my furious face as he stood up slowly, still blacking the way with his massive, perfectly sculpted- NOT NOW CLAIRE!

"move if you know what's good for you" with that he moved out of the way easily, obviously not willing to jeopardize what we had just established at all.

I spared him a short loving smile before I swung the door open and there stood Sam, he looked apprehensively between Quil and I before his eyes landed on me and he opened his mouth to speak, which I wasn't going to allow at all. I pushed him as hard as I could but he didn't move an inch.

"Sam, how could you?" I demanded, shoving him, or trying anyway, again and again. The audience grew, Emily stood wearily next to Collin and Brady who were not so discreetly placing bets, Seth spared a glare at them before looking at me like he wanted to intervene, Kim was tucked in her permanent place under Jared's arms, and Embry was smiling at me apologetically. Leah was standing the closest was a vicious grin spread across her face totally ignoring Jacob who was trying to get her to stop.

"Claire" he tried to sound reasonable and spoke slowly to me like I was a child, expanding my anger ten fold, "it was too soon, he could have hurt you or-"

"that's ridiculous and you know it!" I screamed, "it should be up to him and ME not you! god, what is wrong with you? you're a control freak and you abuse your power over them and its not fair at all, but what's really screwed up is that you think you have the right to transfer that power to me! you cant control my life, its not fair! Its like you think you can just butt into everyone's lives because you think they'll all make the same mistakes as you do, well not everyone does, god! Seriously, and I'm not part of your pack, you cant order me around and expect me to do it, really, go ahead Sam order me to do something I guarantee that I wont do it!" I yelled, daring him to go through with it.

he sighed and his face didn't change, like he was talking to a child he started to raise his hands and smile a little.

This, of course, infuriated me to the max and I screamed slightly under my breath. I was practically shaking when I felt warm comforting hands slide cautiously onto my shoulders and squeeze. I took a deep breath and it calmed me a lot.

Sam shot a glare at Quil that made him remove his hands from my shoulders like I burnt him and take a step back. That set me over the edge, and I just couldn't be here any longer.

I grabbed Quil's hand and started to drag him to the front door, "I cant stay here right now!" Quil followed me of course, knowing exactly what I needed, and rubbing sweetly on the back of my hands as I pulled him around all the staring people.

Sam was pissed now, "Claire Young, you turn around this instant!" he yelled, authority seeping out of his voice, not that it worked on me at all

I laughed, "see Sam, doesn't work on everyone" I mocked a little, I guess I shouldn't have done that at all.

"Quil" came Sam's next command, this time it held the alpha tone, "you will not take my niece from this house, you will turn around this instant and not follow her anywhere."

I felt Quil go rigid it my hand and he stopped moving, I stopped too. A few people gasped and Leah looked furiously at Sam, even Emily tried to tell him it was wrong what he was doing, reaching out to him but he ignored her.

Quil clenched his teeth and looked down at me, "sorry Claire-bear, I cant…" pain filled his voice at having to refuse his imprint of something.

I stomped my foot, very childishly but still. "I _Hate_ you" I yelled to Sam childishly again when he tried to reach for my arm, but this time I couldn't hold back my tears as I tore from the room, away from my stupid uncle, the pack, and my Quil…

I slammed the door and buried myself in the covers, but instantly I felt cold and heart broken without Quil at my side and I wanted nothing more then to go find him and have his arms wrapped around me. Just as I was about to go get him I heard noises outside my room.

There was a muffled knock on the door and I knew instantly that it was Sam, obviously he had been yelled at by Emily and was now here to apologize for being a massive dick.

"Go away Sam, I'm not interested in your excuses" I yelled, knowing he would ignore me.

there was a deep sigh and the door opened, I was infuriated. He came and sat on the edge of the bed, "Claire really you have to know that I was only looking out for you-"

he started and I glared at his incredulously, "Yes, you should have kept the imprint from me while I was a child, 11, 12 even 13. But the second I turned 14 you should have told me!" I yelled

"Claire- wait,14?"

"That's how long I've loved Quil, it was so obvious, and you all led me to believe that he was only my friend, that _Killed_ me, you had to have known that!"

"three years?" he asked weakly shutting his eyes tightly

I nodded, mutely.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again, "Q-Quil" he called

Quil appeared at the door in a second and stopped at the frame.

"You can come in" he allowed, I gritted my teeth, it was NOT Sam's decision, Quil would always be allowed in my room!

Quil looked down at me and briefly smiled, a smile I couldn't help but return. Then his eyes locked with Sam's and the smile disappeared completely as he took a serious composure.

"fine." Sam said.

Quil blanched, "wh-what, really?"

I was confused, obviously they had talked when I stomped out of the living room a few minutes ago. I blinked a few times and looked up at Quil from under my eye lashes.

Sam stood and turned to me, I glared back and he sighed, looking instead to Quil.

Sam muttered something under his breath and Quil beamed, flopping down next to me on the bed and pulling me into a huge, warm hug. I melted into him and shut my eyes tightly, clutching to every single bit of him I could get my hands on.

It felt like the hug let me breath again, like I hadn't taken a real breath in ages. I felt natural and healthy. I felt alive.

"Quil" I murmured under my breath and pushed my face into his neck.

Sam cleared his throat and Quil pulled away slightly, I refused to meet Sam's gaze though.

"I trust you Quil, but so help me god if you do anything to hurt or pressure her in any way-"

I felt Quil's muscles tighten and the whimpered protest that escaped him as he flinched and I wrapped my arms around him, "Get out Sam" I muttered angrily. He caused all of this, it was going to take a lot of time for me to get over his betrayal.

Sam sighed again and left the room, grudgingly closing the door behind him, with one last glance at us, weaved together as close as we could be, ignoring him as best as we could.

"I know you'll never hurt me" I told Quil easily, stroking his still pain stricken face.

He brightened instantly and cupped my cheeks, he just started into my eyes for what seemed like hours. When I finally blinked he whispered huskily, "I win" and gave me a typical wink, only this time, I understood the meaning behind it and smiled.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, I blinked a few more times and realized just how close our face were to each other, I couldn't refrain any longer,

"Quil… kiss me" I demanded softly

his eyes widened a bit and flashed down to look at my waiting lips for an instant before returning to my eyes and pulling my face gently closer.

I felt his hot breath on my lips before I actually felt his lips, and it drove me all but crazy. I closed the gap and firmly shoved my lips against his, within a split second his lips responded, guiding my less expressed ones in a rhythm that my heart soon started to beat to as well. His hands remained on my cheeks and I moved mine to knot in his hair, a dream I've had fro years. I felt his tongue then, dart out to lick all the way around my lips, a shiver went up and down my spine as he coaxed me into opening my mouth to him. As soon as I did he pulled away, breathless, his rested his forehead on mine, pressing chaste kisses to my lips for a full minute while we settled our hearts.

The Kiss was sweet and tender, it read at the prelude to so, so many more kisses to come.

And there would be, because Quil was mine and I was his and we would be together forever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, I was thinking about writing a Jared/Kim story too because I love their relationship and it seems like a blast to write but I have major writers block! please respond to the story and thanks again for reading!_


End file.
